


Terrible Ideas

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: Enemies turned lovers over a couple drinks I guess, I dunno it’s my favorite fanfic trope leave me be.





	

You couldn’t remember the last time you were this intoxicated. Up seemed to be down and vice versa. Tony threw another one of his unforgettable parties and somehow you had been thrown into it by Nat. She was always insisting you get out there and meet new people but the truth was, you didn’t want too. You were used to being alone and you were certainly okay with it. The peace and quiet of being by yourself was relaxing, you didn’t need anyone else to feel fulfilled. You suspected Nat had been doing the same thing with all the other single Avengers, as the looks of their faces when they entered the party were sour and grumpy. Steve didn’t have too much of a problem with these kinds of things, he had gotten used to the small talk. Bucky and Bruce on the other hand both stood in corners, drink in hand, looking at their feet.

You were fairly new to the Avengers initiative but you had known about Banner’s work for years. It was an absolute dream to work with the genius and you envied him for that, however, you saw him as only that, a colleague. Bucky was more…complicated. The moment he stepped into the tower you and him had gotten off on the wrong foot. And now it was like he used every chance he got to get on your last nerves. Whether it was him eating the last of your cereal or any other tiny trivial thing, he always seemed to get to you. The only upside to the situation was that you were regularly paired with Bucky during training which meant that 1. you could take out all your pent up rage on the soldier and 2. as aggravating as he was, you certainly didn’t mind looking at his shirtless sweaty body.

Looking around the room again, you noticed Nat had made her way over to Bruce and whatever she was saying was making the grown man blush like a school girl. You figured it wouldn’t be long before the two became an item. Bucky on the other hand still sulked in the corner looking down at his drink. You decided that the poor guy probably needed someone to talk to and that the last time he went to a party would have been over 70 years ago. It’s not that you didn’t have sympathy for him, it’s just that his level of assholeness overshadowed your empathy towards what he was going through.

But with a little motivation in the form of three shots of Jack, you decided to help him out. You made your way over to him warily, not knowing what to expect from the man. When you got over to where he was standing, he didn’t look up, instead he examined his metal arm, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and he’d never seen it before.

“Hey Barnes..” He looked up slowly, his face void of emotion.

“Finally come to confess your love for me Y/N?” He gave you the famous James Barnes smirk.

“Well actually I was gonna come over here and make sure you were alright.”

“You? No way. Didn’t know people without hearts could care about others.” It hurt, you admitted to yourself. The way he said the words was like a slap across the face. So without saying anything more, you quickly walked back to the bar. What an absolute douchebag. Sure you had been a bit cold and you weren’t the most emotional woman but he had no right to insult you like that. I mean, it’s not like he was all sunshine and daisies anyway. You downed shot after shot of whatever the bartender would slide your way. What you failed to see was Bucky across the room mentally scolding himself for being such a jackass to the woman he loved.

After a while, you felt the alcohol coarse through your veins and your head start to spin. You don’t know how long it had been since your encounter with Bucky but you were still playing back the whole scene in your head like a bad movie. Why did this one time bother you so much? Was it because what he said really got to you? Or was it because he was the one who said it? You put your head down on the counter for a moment to clear your mind.

You knew deep down you had feelings for Barnes. Somewhere between your cold exterior, there was a part of you that wished to be loved and touched and cared for and you knew the person you wanted to achieve those things with. You knew you couldn’t keep those feelings down forever but you also knew that saying them out loud would make it all real. So instead of thinking it through or making an even bigger fool of yourself, you decided to do what everyone else in the room was here for, party. You drank and danced and even played drunk jenga with Clint, Thor, and agent Hill at one point. You and Thor lost almost every single round but you didn’t mind because you were having fun. After a while, the thought of Bucky was at the very back of your mind where it couldn’t bother you for the time being.

Occasionally, you would see him out of the corner of your eye talking with Steve and Sharon or blatantly staring at you. You wondered why he’d be looking at you when he very obviously disliked you but you pushed the thought away. Each time he popped back into your head, you took a sip off your mixed drink to wash him out. You didn’t dare admit to yourself how much he affected you. Drunk you was always too honest and you didn’t wanna think about any of it tonight, you’d deal with your feelings tomorrow.

Eventually the party began to wind down and people headed off home and others went up to their assigned living area. By this time you were starting to see double so you thought it’d be best to get some rest. You stumbled over to the elevator, heels in hand, Thor helping you up the steps. You pressed random buttons on the elevator giggling when it would stop on random floors. When you thought you had finally reached your floor, you again stumbled out, this time a little bit more woozy due to the constant movement in the elevator.

Walking down the hall the best you could, you reached the third door on the right and opened the door, not even bothering to turn a light on. Instead you plopped down onto the bed, sloppily removing your bra under your dress and getting under the covers. You could have sworn you were laying on clouds. You had never been this happy to lay in a bed before, you also noticed how lovely it smelled. Almost cologne like but definitely familiar. Your mind didn’t register anything beyond that and you tried to drift off to bed as best as you could.

However, before you could fall into a heavy sleep, the door opened and light flooded into the room. You didn’t open your eyes, you assumed it was just Steve checking to see that you made it into bed okay. The voice that you heard shortly after was definitely not Steve’s though.

“Y/N? What are you doing in my room…in my bed?” You just hummed in response. The voice was smooth and pleasant, the man sounded a bit tipsy as well, nearly stumbling over his words as he spoke. “If you wanted to get in my bed you could have just asked.” Even your drunk self could recognize that smug tone, Bucky. Of all the people that lived in the tower, you had somehow managed to find yourself in the infamous winter soldier’s room. For a split second, you considered getting up and leaving but then decided that the bed was just too god damn comfortable and that if he didn’t like it, he could carry you back to your room.

“..mm..tired.”

“Yeah I can see that…I guess I’ll stay on the couch then.” Your body seemed to react without conscious thought. You held up your arm towards him.

“Wait…Stay..c'mere.” You heard him pause halfway towards the hallway and walk back towards you hesitantly.

“What for?” In the moment, you had no idea what came over you, the words seemed to escape out of your mouth.

“Please stay James.” It confused him further but nonetheless, he walked towards the bed, stopping to grab your still outstretched hand. You surprise him yet again, pulling him into the bed with you. He catches himself just before landing so that he’s now hovering over you, close enough to feel your breath on his neck. For the first time, you opened your eyes just enough to see him, a curious expression on his face. You had finally caught the cocky bastard off guard. You had already come this far, so fuck it, why not keep going right? You lifted your head off the pillow placing a feather like kiss on his throat, and then again but higher and higher until you reached his jaw. And then you laid back down onto the pillow gauging his reaction. His expression changed, his eyes clouding over and his mouth hanging open just slightly. He looked dumbfounded and absolutely breathtaking.

“What are you doing, doll?”

“Remember earlier, you said I was gonna confess my love for you or somethin, well here I am Buck-o.” you fisted the material of his red henley pulling him closer to you. You could feel every inch of his ridiculously muscled body on yours. It’s not like you hadn’t been this close before, combat training was very physical but this, this was different. This was intense and blissful and you wanted to take him right then and there.

“You are drunk y/n, you don’t mean any of this.” Your slid your hands down and into his shirt, exploring the muscles on his back, lightly tracing the scar on his left shoulder where skin connected to metal, he didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh drunk shmunk, I want you sober or not silly. I like you okay? You’re an asshole but I like you.” His usual calm and collected façade faltered for a moment. He leaned into you when your hands stroked through his long hair eliciting a small groan from the back of his throat. You smiled, enjoying the sound, wishing to hear it again and again.

By now, his left arm had wrapped almost possessively around your waist and his right came up cupping your breast. A certain warmth grew between your legs at his motions. Contrary to what you had thought previously, Bucky was incredibly gentle, it made you feel almost fragile. You finally reached up sealing your lips to his. His response is immediate, as if you’ve just woken a beast of some kind. The gentle demeanor is gone and he’s grabbing at any part of you he can get a hold of, raking his fingers down your body. And it’s like fire. He surprises you by biting down on your lower lip, slipping his tongue into your mouth.

You wonder momentarily if this is the old Bucky from the 40’s or the winter soldier, or a mixture of both. Whatever it was, you wanted more of it. You wanted to be closer to him, to be one with him. You pulled away from him, catching your breath and giving him the chance to slide down to your neck and bite just below your ear causing you to moan. You knew it’d leave a mark in the morning but you didn’t care.  

Miraculously feeling a lot more sober than before, in one swift motion you flipped him over, now straddling him. The smirk on his face told you he was impressed. “I’m glad you’re putting your training to good use.” You smirk back at him, leaning down next to his ear, whispering almost innocently,

“I want you, James Barnes.” His jaw drops open hilariously, he was sure this had to be some sort of dream. His eyes fill with one thing, lust.

His husky voice fills the air a few seconds later, “You know that’s a terrible idea.”

“Yes but terrible ideas are always the most fun.”


End file.
